


in the middle of a dream, i call your name

by SapphyreBlayze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Padmé Amidala, Empress Padmé Amidala, Gen, Past Anidala, Sith Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreBlayze/pseuds/SapphyreBlayze
Summary: Darth Opress, the young Sith formerly known as Ezra Bridger, and loyal hand to Empress Amidala, has come to her with news. He isn't anticipating her reaction.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	in the middle of a dream, i call your name

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted here, huh? Well, if you've been following me at all on twitter, you'll know that I've gone all in Star Wars. This is a short little scene for an au I came up with, wherein Padmé is the galactic Empress Amidala, with Anakin as her lost love. I was actually just gonna post this in screenshot form on twitter, but it became I little longer than I expected, so I decided to post it here. It's still very short though. I haven't even fully developed this au yet - this was just a little exercise to get the creative juices flowing. I hope y'all like it regardless!

Darth Opress entered the room, the tension cutting through him like a thousand saber blades. He was honored to personally serve the Empress, he truly was. She had saved him from a life of nothing, after all. But that didn’t change the fact that she terrified him.

He bowed before her, before she commanded him to rise.

“Lord Opress, you know why I have called you here."

“Of course, my lady. You wanted to know what information I received from my interrogation of Senator Organa,” he said, trying to sound like the cold and imposing Sith Lord she expected him to be.

Amidala nodded, the faintest hint of a smile gracing her lips.

Poor Bail. She’d always had a soft spot for him, she really did, but he was too loyal to the old ideals of the Republic, to democracy, and more importantly, to his wife, Breha, that phony Queen. Amidala knew better; during her time as a handmaiden, she’d seen first hand how the people of Naboo were exploited by the so-called free and just Republic. She’d wanted Bail to join her as one of her advisors, she truly had, but he’d refused, and instead gone off to form that little farce known as the Rebellion. Maybe now he’d realise what a fool he’d been.

“He wouldn’t tell me much, at first,” he began, “I threatened him with death if he didn’t tell me the location of the Rebel base, but he stood firm.”

“I hope that didn’t deter you, Lord Opress”

“Of course not!” he laughed, before catching himself, and attempting to sound callous once more. “I simply had to get more… underhanded. I pried open his mind. I’ll admit I’m not the strongest at such techniques yet, but I got what I needed. The rebel’s current base is on the fourth moon of Yavin. They are planning an assault on the outpost on Scarif.”

“Are they now?” she responded wryly, “Well I hope they realise that they won’t get very far. And did you keep Organa alive as I instructed?”

“Yes. He’s currently being guarded under the watch of Commander Dorra in a holding cell. He has nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide.”

“Wonderful. Now that we know where the Rebels are, we can get in touch and tell them we have their precious leader. I don’t want to have to kill needlessly, so hopefully I can use him as a bargaining chip to deter him. Has someone been sent to capture Breha and their daughter?”

“Yes. Commander Tsabin has deployed to Alderaan along with her fleet.”

“Very good. You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, my lady.” Opress turned to leave, before his face suddenly lit up with remembrance. “Wait! Empress Amidala! I almost forgot something.”

“What is it?”

“I saw something else when I was reading Organa’s mind. Apparently there’s a boy, around my age, hidden away on some remote planet - I couldn’t quite figure out where. But Organa believed he could be instrumental in stopping us.”

“Curious. Do you remember this boy’s name?”

“Skywalker. His name is Skywalker. Luke, I believe.”

Silence. Suffocating silence.

Then suddenly, without a moment’s notice, Amidala’s eyes lit up with a fiery, unhinged rage.

“What did you say?” she uttered, darkly.

“Skywalker-”

“Don’t say that name!” She spat.

“I’m just telling you what I saw!”

Amidala stood up, visibly furious. “That’s impossible! It’s some sort of trick!

“I-”

“Go!”

“But-”

“Just go!”

Without another word, Opress turned on his heels and left, fearing Amidala’s wrath.

The Empress stood, alone, pressing her hand to her face.

_Skywalker._

_That name… the same name that haunted her dreams, her nightmares..._

She’d have to go and see Bail, alone. But not until she calmed herself. She had an image to maintain, after all.

She sighed.

_Skywalker._

She pulled the old, fraying japor snippet out from beneath her gown, tracing the worn surface softly with her fingers.

Perhaps, for just a moment, alone in her throne room, she could let herself be Padmé Naberrie, the girl from Naboo.

The walls fell, and she collapsed to her knees, and sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Some further details about this au:
> 
> Padmé was never queen of Naboo, but rather a handmaiden. Tsabin and Dorra are Sabé and Dormé's real names. Ezra's Sith name is a reference to Maul's brother, Savage Opress (credit to @omgplzgoaway on twitter for coming up with that one!)
> 
> I haven't quite figured out how the twins got hidden from Padmé yet - that's a problem for future me (although I'm gonna assume she didn't name them in this au, because with Leia, she'd have to be stupid not to put two and two together). Also if any details in this au change, I'll probably come back and edit this drabble.
> 
> Also this isn't specifically related to this fic, but here's an awesome piece of art @skywaIIkerl on twitter did of Padmé in this au: https://twitter.com/skywaIIkerl/status/1220495500505440258?s=20
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you wanna chat, be sure to hit me up on twitter @sapphyreblayze! I'll happily talk Star Wars all day.


End file.
